prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 30, 2017 Smackdown results
The May 30, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 30, 2017 at Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. Summary Still basking in the joy of eliminating Chris Jericho from the SmackDown LIVE picture several weeks ago, United States Champion Kevin Owens hosted The Ayatollah of Rock ‘n’ Rolla's signature Highlight Reel and welcomed his guest, fellow Money in the Bank Ladder Match participant Shinsuke Nakamura. WWE's Rockstar made his usual grand entrance, but the good vibes were quickly cut short when The New Face of America began ranting that the music would die for The King of Strong Style at WWE Money in the Bank. Nakamura did not seem to take too kindly to KO's tone, but before he could respond, Baron Corbin hit the scene to boast about himself and declare that he would soon be Mr. Money in the Bank. The Artist attempted to set them both straight by reminding Corbin that he's been defeated twice by Sami Zayn in recent weeks and that Nakamura beat Owens in tag team action just one week ago. This drew the ire of Corbin and Owens, who attacked Nakamura, prompting Zayn to dash out to even the odds. Zayn pounced on The Lone Wolf while Nakamura and Owens began to duke it out. The Underdog from the Underground then issued a challenge for a tag team match: Zayn & Nakamura vs. Owens & Corbin. This spontaneous tag team match saw all four Superstars attempt to begin carving out a path of momentum toward the Money in the Bank Ladder Match while simultaneously attempting to work with their partner as a unit to settle personal scores. The contest was physical, but things took a nosedive for Owens and Corbin when they were unable to work together, setting the stage for The Lone Wolf to drop KO. This led to Zayn neutralizing Corbin and Nakamura swooping in to hit the Kinshasa on The New Face of America for the win. With their beef with Breezango behind them, SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Usos confidently declared that there was not a single team on the blue brand that could stop them ... only to hear Big E's booming voice echoing throughout Atlanta. Yes, The New Day have finally arrived on SmackDown LIVE, and after verbally jabbing Jimmy & Jey with their patented antics, the longest-reigning WWE Tag Team Champions in history made a major announcement when they declared, via Shane McMahon, that they would be challenging for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship at WWE Money in the Bank. The stakes were set to be as high as possible in a 5-Way Elimination Match between Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, Carmella, Natalya and Tamina where the winner would become the No. 1 contender to SmackDown Women's Champion Naomi. However, before the bell could ring, the five Superstars began to wildly attack one another, leading to a massive melee that saw Charlotte powerbomb Natalya straight through the announce table. The brawl prompted the arrival of SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon, who declared that the Team Blue Women's roster would make history at WWE Money in the Bank, as these five Superstars will compete in the first-ever Women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Attempting to bounce back from last week's loss in their SmackDown Tag Team Championship rematch against The Usos, Breezango aimed to reset against the formidable duo of The Colons. In an edition of “The Fashion Files” from earlier in the evening, it was suggested that Primo & Epico trashed Breezango's office. Primo & Epico roughed up Tyler Breeze and Fandango in this contest, but The Fashion Police battled through and secured the victory when Breeze (dressed as Janitor Carl) hit the Unprettier on Primo to get his team back into the winner's circle. Randy Orton made his first appearance on SmackDown LIVE since his stunning WWE Championship loss to Jinder Mahal at WWE Backlash. The Viper was solemn and reflective as he spoke openly, both on his own career and of the greats who came before him in the squared circle, including his father, WWE Hall of Famer “Cowboy” Bob Orton, and his grandfather, Bob Orton, Sr. Seemingly as focused as he's ever been, The Apex Predator promised to right his wrong against Mahal and regain the WWE Championship in their rematch at WWE Money in the Bank in Orton's hometown of St. Louis. However, before Orton could leave, Mahal appeared on the TitanTron. Flanked by The Singh Brothers with an Indian flag behind him, Mahal pronounced that he would usher in The Golden Era of The Modern-Day Maharaja at WWE Money in the Bank. Two of SmackDown LIVE's finest squared off in the main event with crucial Money in the Bank Ladder Match momentum at stake. Dolph Ziggler and AJ Styles wowed the WWE Universe with their athleticism, putting on dazzling displays that kept both the audience, and each other, on their toes. Each Superstar had his moments in the hard-hitting affair, but Ziggler would resort to every measure necessary to prevail, gouging Styles’ eyes to escape the Calf Crusher and defeating The Phenomenal One with a vicious superkick to the head. Will this major win give The Showoff a distinct edge as the Money in the Bank Ladder Match approaches? Results ; ; *Dark Match: Luke Harper, Mojo Rawley & Tye Dillinger defeated Aiden English & The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) in a Six Man tag team match *Sami Zayn & Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Baron Corbin & Kevin Owens (13:00) *Charlotte Flair vs. Natalya vs. Becky Lynch vs. Tamina vs. Carmella in a Fatal-5-Way Elimination Match to determine the #1 Contender to the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship ended in a no contest *Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) defeated The Colóns (Primo & Epico) (5:00) *Dolph Ziggler defeated A.J. Styles (18:19) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Shinsuke Nakamura was a guest on Kevin Owens’ Highlight Reel 5-30-17 SD 1.jpg 5-30-17 SD 2.jpg 5-30-17 SD 3.jpg 5-30-17 SD 4.jpg 5-30-17 SD 5.jpg 5-30-17 SD 6.jpg Sami Zayn & Shinsuke Nakamura v Baron Corbin & Kevin Owens 5-30-17 SD 7.jpg 5-30-17 SD 8.jpg 5-30-17 SD 9.jpg 5-30-17 SD 10.jpg 5-30-17 SD 11.jpg 5-30-17 SD 12.jpg The New Day confronted The Usos 5-30-17 SD 13.jpg 5-30-17 SD 14.jpg 5-30-17 SD 15.jpg 5-30-17 SD 16.jpg 5-30-17 SD 17.jpg 5-30-17 SD 18.jpg 5-Way Elimination Match 5-30-17 SD 19.jpg 5-30-17 SD 20.jpg 5-30-17 SD 21.jpg 5-30-17 SD 22.jpg 5-30-17 SD 23.jpg 5-30-17 SD 24.jpg Breezango v The Colons 5-30-17 SD 25.jpg 5-30-17 SD 26.jpg 5-30-17 SD 27.jpg 5-30-17 SD 28.jpg 5-30-17 SD 29.jpg 5-30-17 SD 30.jpg Randy Orton spoke for the first time since WWE Backlash 5-30-17 SD 31.jpg 5-30-17 SD 32.jpg 5-30-17 SD 33.jpg 5-30-17 SD 34.jpg 5-30-17 SD 35.jpg 5-30-17 SD 36.jpg Dolph Ziggler v AJ Styles 5-30-17 SD 37.jpg 5-30-17 SD 38.jpg 5-30-17 SD 39.jpg 5-30-17 SD 40.jpg 5-30-17 SD 41.jpg 5-30-17 SD 42.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #928 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #928 at WWE.com * Smackdown #928 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events